islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Smokey
Smokey *'Model Type:' Tilt Cab 80 Series *'Number': E-56 *'Designer:' Chevrolet *'License Number': TJH56, later KML59 *'Occupation': Firefighter Smokey is a red aerial ladder combined fire engine who puts out fires on Sodor. Bio Smokey first worked at the Sodor Fire Department and was first to hear that Wellsworth Sheds was on fire, so he races off with Snorkel and Snozzle to put it out. When they're done, they'll pack up and go home for a rest after he says: "By the way sir you're somewhat very very naughty." Persona Smokey could always use his courage while putting out fires. He often likes to race to the rescue and there is nothing better while doing teamwork. His bravery puts in his heartful mind which makes him a proud fire engine for being brave to the core. He's always part of the Sodor Rescue Squad Team. Basis Smokey is based upon a heavily modified 1966 Chevrolet Spartan Thibault Tilt Cab 80 Series Fire Engine or a 1970 GMC American LaFrance Fire Engine with an elevating ladder control on the left side and a short extension ladder. 26067.jpg|Proposed Basis Smokey's Basis.jpg|Smokey's Basis (four headlight) Smokey'sBasis.jpg|Smokey's Basis Since the twelfth/thirteenth series, Smokey has his front end taken from the Volvo FL6 Fire Engine or a MAN Fire Engine, while he keeps his vehicle self. 44506897865_f47edbc197.jpg|Smokey's New Basis (front end only) Livery Smokey is painted red all over with yellow lining painted horizontally. He wears the logo "Sodor Fire Dept." on the sides of his doors. Since Rescue Squad on Sodor, he joins the Sodor Rescue Squad wearing the logo "Rescue Squad Smokey" which is the same badge. His number plate TJH56 refers to Tom Hanks' birthday and later, his new one KML59 refers to Kyle MacLachlan's birthday. Appearences Thomas & Friends: Continued * Series 1: Thomas Meets His New Friends Specials * The Trouble With Trains 3 (debut) Voice Actors *Tom Hanks - (Series 1 to Series 8) *Kyle MacLachlan - (Series 9, onwards) Trivia * According to his drawing, he is originally going to be called "Ernie" as based upon a Dennis F8 fire engine. * Smokey has been modified for use on Sodor. In his cab, he has the steering wheel set on the right hand. * Smokey was the first American fire engine to be introduced in the spin-off television series. * Smokey has a windscreen, and is given eyes on his windshield, eyebrows for his wipers and a mouth on his bumper instead of a face. Also, his roof is shaped like a squished firefighter's hat. This is presumably so that he can have a better view while driving. * Unlike Roy from Robocar Poli, Smokey's face design (eyes where his front cab window would be) is a standard on most cartoon fire trucks. He is the only fire engine and second character with this design, the first being Jeremy. * Smokey has had a few modifications throughout the television series, these include: ** The Trouble With Trains 3 and Pilot Series: *** His roof is black. *** He shares the same siren sounds with Jupiter from Fireman Sam. *** His siren was a Whelen Alpha style siren, although no emergency services used this siren until the mid 90's. *** He also had two-tone horns which were only used between The Trouble With Trains 3 and the pilot series. ** Series 1 (Finalized): *** His roof is red. *** His horns are yellow. *** His siren tone is replaced with a two-tone horn. *** He gains his TJH56 number plate only on the back. ** Series 13: *** His cab had a facelift which incorporates; red roof, Volvo FL6 front-end, a yellow strip and 2 strobe lights either side of the grille. **** However, his grille on the bumper represents his moustache. *** He gains his KML59 number plate only on the back. ** Storm the Castle: *** As Smokey 2000, He gained some of the following: **** Six strobe lights are on his entire front. **** Lattice frame are on his windshield (to represent shutter shades). **** Black snowplow with yellow wasp stripes is on his front end under his bumper. **** Jet engines are on the sides where his ladders used to be. **** Two water cannons are mounted on his platform. **** Mudguards are added over his wheels. **** Flame decal is added around his front. *** Near the end of the special, he retains his old front end from the first series, after reversing from Smokey 2000. * He is driven by Justin Furneaux along with Rafael James. * Tom Hanks greatly uses the voice he used for voicing The Conductor from The Polar Express for him. * Kyle MacLachlan uses the voice he used for voicing Bill Andersen from Inside Out for him. * According to the concept designs, Smokey is originally planned to be a Dennis SS131 Fire Truck. The bumper is carried on to his model and the entire basis carried on to Angus. * Smokey is parked in the third bay of the new fire station. * Upon his CGI switch, Smokey's front end, elevating ladder and folding platform with water cannon are actually reused from Jupiter from Fireman Sam and his hose reel is reused from Flynn's hose reel. Gallery 26067.jpg|Smokey's Concept Basis Category:Non Rail Vehicles Category:Fire Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles